


Wanting a puppy

by JustABookwurm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, over a puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABookwurm/pseuds/JustABookwurm
Summary: Alex wants a puppy





	Wanting a puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm not a native speaker, so please go easy on me...

"Hey John, what do you think about getting a dog?" 

At these words John looked up from the book he was reading. While sending a questioning glance towards his boyfriend. "A dog?"

"Yeah, a dog," came the response, "I was just thinking, Laf and Herc have their cat and Eliza and Maria have their two guinea pigs. So maybe we could get a pet too? And you work from home so she wouldn't be alone, and maybe she'll give you some inspiration! Please, John, I've always wanted a dog and now we have the financial stability to actually get one!"

John thought about it for a bit, but ultimately he decided that it wouldn't be that bad to have a pet in their home. "Ok, we'll get a dog, when did you want to go get it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much John!" Alex was practically levitating from excitement at this point and as he proceeded to hug his boyfriend he peppered John's face with kisses. "I was thinking about going friday after work, I'll just have to take the afternoon off."

John was a bit surprised by the fact that The Alexander Hamilton would take an afternoon off from work but it quickly went away and made room for an exciting feeling at the prospect of going to choose a dog.

"Any ideas about the breed or the name?" John asked after giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"For the breed we'll just have to see at the shelter, but for the name I thought maybe Rachel? After my mother." came the reply from Alex, "We should also go to the pet store tomorrow, for some supplies, like a collar and a bed."

"That's a good idea. So that's settled, tomorrow to the store and friday to the shelter. Can I go back to my book now?"


End file.
